Stripes the Wonder Raccoon/Episodes
List of Stripes the Wonder Raccoon episodes. It airs new episodes on Thursday and doing Summerthon it's everyday. Season 1 (2014-) List of Season 1 episodes. #'Trash Em' If You Dare': Stripes and Marie must clean up the attic because of David's eating behavior. It aired on June 9, 2014. In the UK, the episode is called Stash Em' If You Dare. #'A Choice for Edith': Edith the 2 year old echidna must decide if she wants to get adopted by Stripes. It aired on June 9, 2014. #'Crash's Secret Recipe': Crash and Stripes are joining the 50th annual Cook Off Contest between the 2 bullies Zoe and Serena. It aired on June 10, 2014. #'Day at the Races': Stripes and Sylvia build a double go-kart for the Go-Kart Race. It aired on June 11, 2014. #'Zeo's New Home': A new raccoon named Zeo crashes into Earth and makes new friends. It aired on June 12, 2014. #'Sylvia's Party Train': Sylvia, Stripes, Zoe and Miss Calhoun's students turn the train into a party. It aired on June 13, 2014. #'Sleep Trouble': Sylvia is having trouble going to sleep on her own, but she wakes up Stripes and Marie everytime. It aired on June 16, 2014. #'Dizzy's Disco Ballet': Dizzy joins ballet for the first time and helps a little chipmunk named Cheri to do ballet. It aired on June 17, 2014. #'Marlina the Lost Seal': Doing a heavy storm, Zoe and Marie rescue a baby seal named Marlina. It aired on June 18, 2014. #'Home Alone': While Stripes and Marie take Parker to the emergency room for surgery, Sylvia and her best friend Fuzzy stay home alone till they come back. It aired on June 19, 2014. #'Sylvia's First Slumber Party': Sylvia invites all the students from Miss Calhoun's class for her slumber party with Stripes, Shingle and Crash staying up all night. It aired on June 20, 2014. #'Get Well Soon Fuzzy': Fuzzy gets injured and has to be sent to Stripes' house for a few weeks till she gets better. It aired on June 23, 2014. #'The New Kid in School': Ricky moves into Stripes' neighborhood and finds out that he's a nerd. It aired on June 24, 2014. #'Tummy Trouble': Sylvia wakes up with a stomach ache. It aired on June 25, 2014. #'Crash's Silly Game': Crash and his friends play a new game he made up. It aired on June 26, 2014. #'Hike It Up': Stripes takes Sylvia and her friends on a camping trip. It aired on June 27, 2014. #'The Scariest Creature': Stripes and Crash must capture a very rare creature by finding many traps. It aired on June 30, 2014. #'Zoe and the Cave of Jewels': Zoe, Sylvia, Stripes and Crash get lost in a strange cave full of jewels. It aired on July 1, 2014. #'The Jewel Dragon': With Zoe, Sylvia, Stripes and Crash still lost, They encountered a jewel dragon who keeps following them. It aired on July 2, 2014. #'The World's Silliest Videos': Sylvia hosts her very own show called The World's Silliest Videos. It aired on July 3, 2014. #'Fuzzy Takes a Swim': Stripes thinks that Fuzzy is trying to swim for the 1st time in his swimming pool. It aired on July 4, 2014 in honor of Indepenence Day. #'Crack an Egg': Stripes finds a colorful egg thinking who laid it. It aired on July 8, 2014. #'Quiet Time': Stripes and his friends must be quiet at the library. It aired on July 11, 2014. #'Know Your Smartz': Sylvia tries to get Stripes and his friends get smart when the big test came. It aired on July 14, 2014. #'Itsy Bitsy Little Raccoon': Sylvia goes to her very first school play and gets to be chosen to play as the spider. It aired on July 17, 2014. #'Make It Crafty': Fuzzy and Sylvia must work on a very important project using paint, glitter and other stuff. It aired on July 24, 2014. #'A Camping We Will Go': Stripes, Marie and Zoe take Sylvia on a camping trip. It aired on July 31, 2014. #'Splash Up the Spa': Sylvia and her friends were trapped in the spa when they lost their clothes. So, They have to be naked till the robot is gone. It aired on August 7, 2014.